valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:StarRuin/Talk about new type of skills that may appear in VC some day.
'A short introduction.' This is my first blog and it is created base on my ideas and other ideas that i collected. I would like to talk about new type of skills, but i dont know much about proc rate, activations, or sth like that so i wont mention them. These skills below are may silly, useless or interesting, usefull but overall, they are new ideas, and maybe some day Mynet will make one of these come true. 'A list of new skills (24 skills).' '1/ Change 1 card's or 1 enemy's element.' Example: Card A has light element and above skill, card B has dark element, enemy C is passion. When A proc skill, B will change to light or cool or passion, or C will change its element. '2/ Turn all alies into same element.' Quite similar to skill 1. '3/ Copy skill.' Example: Card A have different skill from card B that has this skill. When B's skill proc, B will copy A's skill and have the same skill with A. '4/ Turn into 1 card ( can be 1 card of the team or 1 of enemies).' Example: Card A that has this skill differ from card B. When skill proc, A will become exactly the same B, has same name, skill, element, ect. '5/ Target (thats how i call this).' Make 1 enermy become a target and receive all atk-skill's dmg. Example: Enemy A and B. The skill proc on B, all allies' atk-skill will proc on B. '6/ Auto heal % heart of one or the whole team.' Well i think it is cleared and no need to explain. '7/ Ace (for itself or 1 random card).' When this skill proc, 1 card can atk more than 1 time per turn and this skill will last for limited or unlimited turn. '8/ Element shield.' It is like element shield in EH. '9/ Shield and recieve all dmg (can affect itself or another card).' The card has this skill can reduce enemies' dmg and recieve all dmg (a little similar to skill 5 but this is for ally). Example: Card A that have the skill and card B. A proc on itself, and all enermies' skill-atk and normal atk will target A and A can aslo reduce their dmg. ' ' '10/ Poison.' 1 or the whole enemies will lose % heart per turn that skill last for. I dont know how to make an example for this. '11/ Cofusion.' When 1 enemy suffers the skill, it can atk it's allies or itself. Example: Enemy A and B. A suffers the skill, A will atk itself or B. '12/ Blind.' Make 1 enemy cannot use any skill for an amount of turn. '13/ Follow up.' When it activated, if a unit other than this atk, this unit will atk as well. Can last for an amount of turn. It's hard to give example. '14/ Auto proc a skill when eliminate.' '*Random skill (as same as Dark Eyes, Dark Succubus, etc). ' When a card whose skill die, it will proc a random skill. Example: Card A has this skil, when it die, it will proc a random skill on enemies. '*Determined skill (can be heal, crit, or stun, etc).' When the first use random skill, this uses only one skill that is heal, or crit, and so on. Example: Card A has this skill and this skill is heal % heart of all allies. When A die, it will heal % heart of all allies. '15/ Deal more than 1 element to one or more enemies.' '*Type 1:' 1 atk can deal both 2 elements (who used to play Jewel Dragon can understand it, like one card has 2 elements-can be dark-light or fire-cool, etc). '*Type 2:' Multiple dmg and deal 2 or more elements ( in order or random). Example: A's skill is 50% dark and light dmg 10 times. When the skill proc, first time deal dark, second time deal light, and turn back dark in 4th turn, then light in 5th, and so on. '16/ Ghost form (thats how i call it, ghost cant be hit by physical atk and its more likely an ability).' It will last for limited turn (it has chance to break the game already, so unlimited turn is no need to include). '*Type 1' : Only skill can deal dmg '*Type 2': Both skill and normal atk cant deal dmg. '17/ Has an ability to atk ghost form. ' '18/ Time Bomb.' Like a time bomb, when it proc, X turn later it will proc and 1 or more enemies will receive dmg. '19/ Auto resurrect (ony 1 turn can break the game already).' '20/ Def or atk up or down when SC is lower/ higher than X%.' There are several types of this skill. Ex: Atk up and def down when SC is over 50%, or both atk and def up when SC is lower than 50%. '21/ Balanced atk deal or dmg receive ( thats how i call it).' The best way to explain is an example. Example: Normally A deal 20k dmg to 1 enemy, but when this skill proc, all 5 enemies will receive 20k/5 (4000) dmg. The same with the way allies receive dmg. '22/ Predict (This skill is weird).' Can see what enemy going to do next. Ex: 5 enemies-A,B,C,D,E. This skill proc, u can see that A will proc skill next turn. '23/ Jump back in time (also weird).' Can turn back X turn and come back at ( present turn - X turn) turn's status. Example: LAW battle, team: A,B,C,D,E. At turn 60, A and B, this skill proc and jump back 10 turns, u will come back at turn 50, the sceen will show turn-50 status all dmg deal in 10 turns from 51 to 60 will be deleted. Before jump back, LAW proc hammer at turn 58 but it may not proc in "the new turn 58". '24/ Unleash 3 times in the row on one random ally. ' The end. ''' '''Thanks for reading and pls leave a comment. Feel free to give me ur ideas and i will update the blog. Category:Blog posts